ISAF
ISAF (Independent States Allied Federation) is a confederate state located in northern Osea. It was formed as an alliance of states to protect against the threat of Yuktobania, and it later played a pivotal role in the Osean Continental War. History Aperture Uprising (2011) The Aperture Uprising began as protest by university students in Aperture against Yuktobanian rule. The protests soon, however, transformed into a full student revolt. University students in Aperture were soon joined by the general population, and for 7 months Aperture was a free city, without Yuktobanian rule. However, by November of 2011 Yuktobanian forces had moved into the area to crush the revolt. Though fighting continued to some degree within Aperture, the revolt was unsuccessful, and Yuktobania retained control of the region. The revolt did, however, lead to a much larger revolt throughout the region, the foundation of ISAF by Spacey Stark, and the ISAF-Yuktobanian War. ISAF-Yuktobanian War (2015-2017) ISAF's revolutionary war against the Union of Yuktobania. The war, which lasted a brief 2 years, was fought entirely in the Emmeria region. The Osean Continental War (2050-2057) Ever since Directus refused admittance into ISAF in 2021, there was tension between the two powers. This tension increased under King Ovechkin, who saw increasing Directian influence in Osea as a threat to ISAF's dominant postwar position. With Leasath's withdrawal from ISAF in 2036, the gap between the two nations became ever smaller, and there were rumors that Leasath's leaving was a Directian plot. ISAF officials believed that if preventative steps were not taken, Directus may have soon become the dominant force in Osea. ISAF's armies were also dangerously weak without Leasath. In 2045, King Ovechkin began an initiative to rearm ISAF and rebuild her armies. Directus matched this buildup in kind, building up its military to unprecedented levels, which only led the further mistrust between the two nations. The two nations shocked the world in 2050 with seemingly unprovoked declarations of open war. Directus's economic partner, the Principality of Took, also shocked both sides by breaking its treaty with Directus and joining the war on the side of ISAF. Directus responded with a three front invasion of ISAF, Took, and Aurelia. The Blitzkrieg attack decimated the completely unprepared Tookish and Aurelian forces, taking both nations' capitals within six months. Yuktobania joined the Coalition against Directus in 2051 with an invasion of Eastern Directus, breaking its non-aggression treaty with Directus. However, the invasion was stopped short at Mobius. In the largest battle thus far in the war, Yuktobanian forces failed to take the city, and were driven from Directus. This crushing defeat ended Coalition prospects of a quick end to the war. As Directus advanced, leaving a sea of flames in it wake, massive numbers of refugees fled to neutral Leasath and Erusia, further destabilizing the already unstable nations. Finally in 2052, Coalition agents overthrew inept Leasath and Erusian leaders and installed puppet governments, thus bringing them into the conflict. Unfortunately, their assistance could not immediately change the tide; in late 2052 Aurelia collapsed, followed by ISA. Directus then launched an invasion northern Erusia, though the invasion did not advance far, only capturing the city of Mideel. Government The Independent States Allied Federation is a form of monarchal confederation. The state is ruled by the High King, a leader with autocratic powers, who is elected by all the major noble families of ISAF and reigns for life. Upon the death of a High King a Moot is traditionally held in which all the nobles determine the next High King, though traditionally the Moot does not give serious consideration to anyone but the High King's direct heir unless one is not available. A Moot has not actually been held since the Moot of 2029; no Moots were held between 2050-2058 due to the Osean Continental War and no Moot was held after the death of High King Stephen Stark to elect High King Daneil Marment. Important Figures Ovechkin Qwilz Stephen Daniel George Climate ISAF shares the common climate of the North with mild summers and harsh winters. though the Emmerian valley protects ISAF from the harshest of the cold that nations such as Yuktobania suffer. The nation's climate combined with it's forest rocky soil make agriculture difficult in ISAF. Unlike it's neighbors ISAF enjoys a relatively warm summer. Major Cities Nitidus Nitidus is the capital city of ISAF, as well as ISAF's largest city. Key ISAF government structures are located here, such as the Royal Palace. The city was sacked during the Osean Continental War and has not yet fully recovered. Aperture Aperture is an important economic center for ISAF. The city is also of great historical significance to ISAF; Aperture was the starting point for the Aperture Uprising against the Union of Yuktobania in 2011, which led to the foundation of ISAF. The city is also a center of arts and culture, the site of several universities, and ISAF's largest city. Brevis Brevis is the southern most Emmerian city, near the ISAF-Directian border. Bern Bern is a very old Emmerian city, founded by Elerich hundreds of years ago. Defero Defero is one of the major cities of ISAF. After the Osean Continental War Defero become the defacto capital of ISAF for a time until Nitidus reclaimed that position. Defero also was the most populous city in post-continental war ISAF due to it's escape the damage of the Osean Continental War, relatively speaking. Elerich's Landing Elerich's landing is a relatively small settlement on the shores of the North Sea. It is said to be the site of Elerich's arrival in Osea , its namesake. It also caused a major political incident between ISAF and Directus. Trivia Category:Nations Category:Osea Category:Coalition Category:Osean Continental War Category:Osean Federation Category:The War of the West Category:ISAF Category:Faction Category:War in the North